The use of various mounting devices with firearms and weapons is well known. Gun mounts have typically been designed and built for specific firearms. One such swing arm mount system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,428 and another is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,415,790.
In the past, a ball lock pin system with a pintle, or a through the arm bolt system have been used for tightening a collar around a pintle for friction locking. Previously, the only way to frictionally tighten the attachment of the pintle and the swing arm has been to tighten a bolt disposed inward from the knuckle on the lower swing arm aft of the forward knuckle and forward of the aft knuckle. The prior art used through bolts with knobs on them that squeeze the arm and tighten the arm around the pivot post, thus indirectly tightening the pivot post within the arm. Turning the knobs and associated bolts squeezes the pintle indirectly and produces only a marginal friction lock at best. Such an arrangement does not result in a positive locking system.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a weapons mounting system that can function with various firearms and mount directly to the weapon mount configuration, so that multiple firearms can be independently interchanged in the same configuration of firearm mount and accessories without removing any attachments such as lasers and lights from the firearms.